memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Rcog
Welcome to Memory Alpha! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database -- thank you! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of Memory Alpha, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on Memory Alpha. * Naming conventions provides guidelines on how to name a new page that you may want to create. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles. * is a list of suggestions that can help you put together an article that might end up on our Featured Articles list someday. One other suggestion: If you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our Ten Forward community page. Thanks, and once again, welcome to Memory Alpha! - AJHalliwell 07:13, 30 Jul 2005 (UTC) Honor i am sure you will do great deeds with honor, enough to earn a place in Sto-vo-kor. but i think you should check the PoV, as the parts of Paqu that related to the real world are itilicised and separate. maybe i'm wrong though. Makon 04:18, 10 Sep 2005 (UTC) Templates No offense, but what's the point of a template listing season episodes? It wouldn't be used anywhere except the two pages that already had it. Coke 23:36, 12 Sep 2005 (UTC) *Well take a look in Ten Forward cuz I think theyre talkin about you. Coke 23:50, 12 Sep 2005 (UTC) Language RE: "damn signature". Please watch your language in your summary comments. We are a "family friendly" website. Thanks. --Alan del Beccio 00:07, 13 Sep 2005 (UTC) * I thought we were all mature adults? Maybe not. Coke 00:12, 13 Sep 2005 (UTC) Re:Enterprise episode listing 1) You forgot to leave your signature on my Talk page when you left your message. It is Memory Alpha practice to leave your signature any and every time you leave a message on any Talk page or discussion page for articles. If you sign in and press "edit this page", a button at the top of the edit window will allow you to quickly leave your signature and a timestamp without you having to write it out in full. Otherwise, you can simply write --~~~~ and the software will do it for you. 2) I believe the Memory Alpha community already decided upon the season-x-episode-# method. If not, most or all of the Archivists who initially opposed this method seem to have accepted it. The method you attempted to implement is flawed as it does not represent the true numbering of the episodes, and is harder to change. 3) The method of actually having the lists of episodes on the individual series and season pages is probably a lot easier for new users and quicker for both new users and established Archivists than listing the episodes on Template pages. In general, I do not like to represent other members of the community as my interpretation of their views could be incorrect. So, I hope my interpretation is not mistaken and I have correctly represented the community's opinion. --Defiant | ''Talk'' 23:41, 17 Sep 2005 (UTC) Dramatis Personae I wonder about it being your favorite DS9 episode because you said it was the funniest. I didn't think it was a comedy episode - was it unintentional humour? Coke 21:21, 19 Sep 2005 (EDT) ENT nav template Hello, yes it would be possible, in part, there is a function to search for text in an article and replace it with other text. This of course means the text has to be alike everywhere which might not be the case. Also I'm currently very busy and my bot is originally intented to make interwiki changes and categorisations from time to time. However if you like to set up a bot on your own I'm willing to help though -- Kobi - [[ :Kobi|( )]] 10:18, 6 Nov 2005 (UTC) Sidebar episode Hi Rcog. In the past, you participated in the discussion about that possible template on Template talk:Sidebar episode and commented again when something related came up on MA:TF. Could you perhaps join the discussion on that talk page again, if there's more to say? Perhaps we can get that somewhere... :) -- Cid Highwind 09:34, 5 May 2006 (UTC) re:pna-episode specialization I feel a little lost at the moment - I think I participated in a discussion about something like this, and I also think I thought it was a bad idea at that time. I just don't remember any details at the moment. Could you point me in the right direction? Thanks. -- Cid Highwind 07:31, 29 June 2006 (UTC)